New Directions
New Directions (en español Nuevas Direcciones) es el Glee Club del William McKinley High School. El nombre de "New Direcctions" fue establecido por Will Schuester cuando este se hizo cargo de la dirección del Club. Se le ocurrió a mitad de la noche, mientras Terri dormía. Se sabe que los jueves a las 3.30 hay ensayo, como se menciona en Mash-Up. Historia Primera Temporada thumb|left|168pxEl profesor de español de McKinley, Will Schuester, toma la difícil tarea de revivir el Club Glee de la escuela luego de que el antiguo maestro, Sandy Ryerson, sea expulsado debido a una manipulación de Rachel Berry. Al principio el club está conformado solo por Rachel, Mercedes Jones, Artie Abrams, Kurt Hummel y Tina Cohen-Chang . Son objeto de las burlas de los estudiantes, especialmente de los deportistas, las porristas y la entrenadora de éstas últimas, Sue Sylvester. En los siguientes episodios, y por diferentes motivos, más alumnos se integran al club. Su perseverancia los lleva a participar en competencias. Obtienen su primer triunfo en las Seccionales, venciendo a la Jane Addams Academy y a la Haverbrook School for the Deaf interpretando You can't always get what you want grupalmente y Don't rain on my parade por parte de Rachel. En las regionales enfrentan a Aural Intensity y Vocal Adrenaline, su más temido enemigo, donde interpretan el Journey medley, compuesto por Faithfully , interpretada por Rachel y Finn, Anyway you want it/ Lovin' Touchin' Squeezin' y Don't stop believin. El club se ve forzado a disolverse por orden del Director Figgins luego de haber perdido en las Regionales quedando en tercer lugar. Sin embargo y gracias al chantaje que Sue Sylvester realiza a Figgins, el club se reintegra al programa escolar. thumb|glee new directions Segunda Temporada thumb|left|174pxEn las seccionales Sam y Quinn interpretan (I've had) The time of my life y Santana obtiene su primer solo de competencia con Valerie , donde finalmente empatan con The Warblers, el coro de la Academia Dalton. Avanzan a las regionales, donde se proponen trifunfar con canciones originales. Así es que componen Get it right y Loser like me , derrotando a The Warblers y Aural Intensity. Así, por primera vez, pasan a la instancia de las Nacional thumb|Mejor Coro Destacado (Premios Lilian Adler 2011-2012) es, donde apuestan nuevamente a las canciones originales y presentan Pretending , interpretada por Finn y Rachel, y Light up the world , por todo el coro, y pierden, quedando en el puesto n°12. Tercera Temporada thumb|left|148pxGanan las Seccionales, tras competir contra el otro coro de McKinley, The Troubletones, y The Unitards. Nuove Direzioni canta el Jackson Medley, un popurrí compuesto por la canción ABC, original de The Jackson 5, la canción Control, original de Janet Jackson, y la canción Man in the Mirror, original de Michael Jackson. The Troubletones cantan Survivor/I Will Survive. The Unitards cantan Buenos Aires. thumb|Promocional de la 3a temporada para Internet (Facebook) En las Regionales, salen victoriosos tras competir contra The Warblers, quienes cantan Glad You Came y Stand, y The Golden Goblets. New Directions canta Fly/I Believe I Can Fly, después con la participación de The Troubletones cantan What Doesn't Kill You (Stronger) y al final un solo de Rachel quien canta Here's To Us, logrando así la victoria. En las Nacionales Compiten contra los mejores coros del pais pero unicamente se muestran a Vocal thumb|left adrenaline, quen interpreta Starships y Pinball Wizard. Y a The Portland Scale Blazers, que interpretaron Starlight Express.'' Nuove Direzioni Interpreta The Edge Of Glory por The Troubletones, It's All Coming Back To Me Now por Rachel y Paradise By The Dashboard Light por New Directions. thumb|210px Como resultado gana "New Directions" haciendolos merecedores del Primer lugar por encima de Vocal Adrenaliney de The Portland Scale Blazers. Durante El episodio Goodbye 8 miembros se graduan (Rachel, Finn, Santana, Puck, Quinn,Kurt, Mercedes y Mike) dejando a New directions unicamente con 8 Miembros (Tina, Artie, Rory, Sugar, Joe, Brittany, Blaine y Sam) Miembros Miembros activos WILLIAM.jpg|'William Schuester' (Director inactivo) Entra en Pilot. Abandona en Matress. Reincorporado en Sectionals. Inactivo en Glease. FUFINN.jpg|'Finn Hudson' (Director provisional) Entra en Pilot. Abandona y reincorpora en Mash-Up. Abandona y reincorpora en Sectionals. Se gradúa en Goodbye. Regresa como director en Glease. BLAINIE.jpg|'Blaine Anderson' (Capitán) Entra en The Purple Piano Project. BRITTANY.jpg|'Brittany Pierce' (Vice-capitana) Entra en Showmance. Abandona y reincorpora en The Sue Sylvester Shuffle. Abandona en Pot O' Gold. Reincorpora en Hold On To Sixteen. Abandona y Reincorpora en Britney 2.0 TINA.jpg|'Tina Cohen-Chang' (Miembro) Entra en Pilot. ARTIE.jpg|'Artie Abrams' (Miembro) Entra en Pilot. 399609_459666764072994_1667020653_n.jpg|'Sam Evans' (Miembro) Entra en Duets. Abandona en New York. Reincorpora en Hold On To Sixteen. Vlcsnap-2012.png|'Sugar Motta' (Miembro) Rechazada en The Purple Piano Project aceptada en Hold On To Sixteen. Abandona en Swan Song. Reincorpora en Sadie Hawkins. Joe123.png|'Joe Hart' (Miembro) Se une en Big Brother. 303693_264680976983760_1585520192_n.jpg|'Wade/Unique' (Miembro) Ingresa en . MarleySeason4.jpg|'Marley Rose' (Miembro) Ingresa en . JAKE.jpg|'Jake Puckerman' (Miembro) Rechazado en . Aceptado en . Kitty.jpg|'Kitty Wilde' (Miembro) Entra en Dynamic Duets. Blake (2).jpg|'Ryder Lynn' (Miembro) Entra en Dynamic Duets. Miembros graduados FUFINN.jpg|'Finn Hudson' (Ex co-capitán) Entra en Pilot. Abandona y reincorpora en Mash-Up. Abandona y reincorpora en Sectionals. Se gradúa en Goodbye. Rachel_(11).jpg|'Rachel Berry' (Ex capitana) Entra en Pilot. Abandona en Preggers. Reincorporada en The Rhodes Not Taken. Suspendida en I Kissed A Girl. Reincorporada en Hold On To Sixteen. Se gradúa en Goodbye. MERCEDES.jpg|'Mercedes Jones' Entra en Pilot. Abandona en Asian F. Reincorpora en Hold On To Sixteen. Se gradúa en Goodbye. Kurt_4_Season.jpg|'Kurt Hummel' Entra en Pilot. Abandona en Furt. Reincorpora en Born This Way. Se gradúa en Goodbye. 29-crop.png|'Quinn Fabray' Entra en Showmance. Abandona y reincorpora en The Sue Sylvester Bowl Shuffle. Abandona en The Purple Piano Project. Reincorpora en I Am Unicorn. Se gradúa en Goodbye. SANTANA.jpg|'Santana Lopez' Entra en Showmance. Abandona y reincorpora en The Sue Sylvester Bowl Shuffle. Expulsada en The Purple Piano Project. Reincorpora en Asian F. Abandona en Pot O' Gold. Reincorpora en Hold On To Sixteen. Se gradúa en Goodbye. PUCK.jpg|'Noah "Puck" Puckerman' Entra en Preggers. Se gradúa en Goodbye. Harry_promoshoot_Glee_4_Temporada.jpg|'Mike Chang' Entra en Preggers. Se gradúa en Goodbye. Ex-Miembros SUESYLVESTER.jpg|Sue Sylvester (Co-directora) Entra en Vitamin D. Abandona en Throwdown. Reincorpora y abandona en Comeback. Reincorpora en On My Way. Abandona en Glease. april_rhodes.png|'April Rhodes' (Ex-Líder Vocal) Reincorpora y abandona en The Rhodes Not Taken dakota_stanley.png|'Dakota Stanley' (Ex-Coreógrafo) Entra y es despedido en Acafellas Emma 11.jpg|'Emma Pillsbury' (Ex-Directora) Entra y abandona en Sectionals jacob_ben_israel.jpg|'Jacob Ben Israel' Entra y abandona en Sectionals Matt TSWL.jpg|'Matt Rutherford' Entra en Preggers. Abandona en Journey 10; Sunshine.png|'Sunshine Corazon' Entra y abandona en Audition 11; Holly.jpg|'Holly Holliday' (Ex-Directora) Entra y abandona en The Substitute 13; Equipo de Fútbol.jpg|'Equipo de Fútbol' Entra y abandona en The Sue Sylvester Shuffle 15.Glee.S01E15.HDTV.XviD-LOL.avi snapshot 21.54 -2010.04.23 17.40.55-.jpg|'Jesse St. James' (Ex-Consultor y Ex-Miembro) Entra como miembro en The Power of Madonna. Abandona en Funk. Reincorporado como consultor en Funeral. Abandona en New York Lauren zizes season three.jpg|'Lauren Zizes' Entra en Special Education. Abandona en The Purple Piano Project 184px-Drummer2.jpg|Baterista de New Directions Entra y abandona en Hold On To Sixteen Bajista_de_ND.png|Bajista de New Directions Entra y abandona en Hold On To Sixteen Rory12.png|'Rory Flanagan' Entra en Pot O' Gold. Abandona en Goodbye. Ex-Miembros (Antes de New Directions) Lillianaddler.jpg|'Lillian Adler' (Ex-Directora) Bryan ryan.jpg|'Bryan Ryan' (Ex-Líder Vocal) april_rhodes.png|'April Rhodes' (Ex-Líder Vocal) Image:Sandy.jpg|'Sandy Ryerson' (Ex-Director) Entra antes de Pilot. Despedido en Pilot Image:Hank.jpg|'Hank Saunders' Entra antes de y abandona en Pilot TerriSeason2.jpg|'Terri Delmonico' (Ex-Miembro) Rechazados Becky.J.jpg|'Becky Jackson' Rechazada en . Brett.png|'Stoner Brett''' Rechazado en . Dewanda_Amber.png|'De'Wanda Amber' Rechazada en . Competencias De Coros Seccionales 2009 *'Don't Rain On My Parade '''de Funny GirlFunny Girl por Rachel Berry. *'You Can't Always Get What You Want de ''The Rolling Stones'' por Rachel, Finn , Mercedes y Artie '''Regionales 2010 *'Faithfully '''de Journey'' '''por Rachel Berry y Finn Hudson. *Any Way You Want It/Lovin', Touchin', Squeezin' de'' '''Journey'' por Rachel, Finn, Puck, Mercedes , Artie y Kurt *'Don't Stop Believin' (Regionals Version) '''de 'Journey' por Rachel, Mercedes, Finn, Kurt, Puck, Santana y Artie. '''Seccionales 2010' *'(I've Had) The Time of my Life '''de 'Billy Medley and Jennifer Warnes 'por Sam Evans y Quinn Fabray. con armonias de Santana y Mercedes. *'Valerie de ''Amy Winehouse por Santana Lopez. Regionales 2011 *'Get It Right '''de '''Glee por Rachel Berry. *'Loser Like Me '''de' Glee' por Rachel, Finn , Brittany , Santana y Mercedes '''Nacionales 2011' *'Pretending '''de 'Glee' por Rachel y Finn. *'Light Up The World de ''Glee'' por Rachel, Finn, Artie, Brittany, Santana y Tina. '''Seccionales 2011 *'ABC 'de Jackson 5 ''por Tina, Kurt, Mike y Quinn. *Control de ''Janet Jackson por Quinn, Blaine y Artie. *'Man In The Mirror '''de' Michael Jackson' por Finn, Artie, Puck, Blaine, Sam y Mike. '''Regionales 2012' *'Fly/I Believe I Can Fly' de Nicki Minaj ft. Rihanna/R. Kelly por Rachel, Artie, Santana, Blaine, Finn y Mercedes. *'Stronger (What Doesn't Kill You) '''de 'Kelly Clarkson 'por Santana, Brittany y Mercedes. *'Here's To Us de ''Halestorm por Rachel Berry. Nacionales 2012 *'The Edge Of Glory '''de 'Lady Gaga por Santana, Quinn, Tina y Mercedes. *It's All Coming Back To Me Now de ''Celine Dion ''por Rachel Berry. *Paradise By The Dashboard de ''Meat Loaf por Finn, Puck, Kurt, Blaine, Santana, Brittany, Rachel y Mercedes Seccionales 2012 *'Gangnam Style '''de 'PSY' por Tina Cohen-Chang. Seccionales Regionales Nacionales Solos En Competencias Ex-Miembros: *Rachel (13 Solos) *Finn (10 Solos) *Santana y Mercedes (8 solos) *Quinn, Puck y Kurt (4 Solos) *Mike (2 Solos) *Matt, Lauren y Rory (Ningun Solo) Miembros: *Artie (7 Solos) *Blaine, Brittany y Tina (4 Solos) *Sam (2 Solos) *Ryder, Jake, Wade, Marley, Kitty, Sugar y Joe (0 solos) Miembros Actuales y Anteriores Canciones Historia Previa ''En ese entonces, el nombre de New Directions era The Singsations Primera Temporada Segunda Temporada Tercera Temporada Cuarta Temporada. Audiciones Casi todos los miembros del club audicionaron, aunque algunos de ellos no lo hicieron porque ya habían probado su talento. Como ejemplo, Puck, quien estuvo en los Acafellas; Finn quien cantó en el vestuario y fue escuchado por Will; Matt y Mike, quienes bailaron Single Ladies; Sam, quien cantó Billionaire frente a sus compañeros en la sala de música. Lauren, Jesse y Jacob se unieron sin audicionar. Artie audicionó ya que su nombre estaba en la lista, pero no fue mostrado. *'Rachel': On My Own, del muscial Les Misérables. *'Mercedes': Respect, de Aretha Franklin. *'Kurt': Mr. Cellophane, del musical Chicago. *'Tina': I Kissed a Girl, de Katy Perry. *'Quinn', Santana y Brittany: I Say a Little Prayer de Dionne Warwick. *'April':'' Maybe This Time, del musical ''Cabaret. *'Sam':'' Billionaire, de ''Travie McCoy ft. Bruno Mars. No fue una audicion oficial, pero la canto para los chicos de New Directions. *'Sunshine': Listen, de Beyoncé ''para la película musical ''Dreamgirls. *'Sugar': Big Spender del musical Sweet Charity. *'Blaine': It's Not Unusual, de Tom Jones. No fue una audicion oficial pero la canto para los chicos de New Directions. *'Rory:' Take Care Of Yourself de Teddy Thompson. *'Joe: 'No realizo una audición oficial, pero su participacion en el Love Shack fue tomada como audición. *'Jake':Never Say Never de The Fray. *'Marley Rose: New York State Of Mind de Billy Joel (Versión de Barbra Streisand)'' *Wade Adams: No realizo una audición oficial, pero posiblemente su MVP y Starships fueron tomadas como audiciones. Competencias Internas Los miembros de New Directions suelen tener competencias dentro del mismo grupo, independientes de las competencias oficiales de coros. La primera se da en "Vitamin D", cuando Will sigue un consejo de Sue sobre inspirar competitividad entre el grupo, y decide hacer un "Duelo de Chicos VS Chicas". Además, desde que se formó un segundo club glee en el William McKinley, The Troubletones, tienen competencias contra ellas. '''Batalla de los Sexos 'Primera' 'Segunda' 'Duelo de Divas' 'Defying Gravity' 'Take Me Or Leave Me' 'Out Here On My Own' 'Duelo de Duetos' 'Solo en las Nacionales' Curiosidades *El nombre de "New Directions", se debe en parte, al cambio de dirección que tomó el club al momento en que Will lo acogió. Sin embargo, fue mencionado por Ryan Murphy, que también es un juego de las palabras "Nude Erections" ("Erecciones Desnudas"), siendo que Will estaba en la cama desnudo cuando se le ocurrió el nombre. *Will mencionó en una ocasión, que el club Glee es quizá el más diverso de toda la escuela; prueba de esto es que ha tenido a al menos un alumno cristiano (Quinn, Mercedes, Joe y Sam), uno judío (Rachel, Puck), uno ateo (kurt), uno afroamericano (Mercedes, Matt, Wade), uno latino (Santana), uno asiático (Mike, Tina), uno holandés (Brittany), uno filipino (Sunshine), uno irlandés (Rory), uno con capacidades diferentes (Artie), un miembro de la comunidad LGBT (Kurt, Blaine, Santana, Brittany, Wade). *Todo miembro estudiante de New Directions ha estado interesado, enamorado, se ha besado, salido, acostado, o sido objeto de enamoramiento de otro miembro del grupo, excepto Wade. *De todos los miembros estables que ha tenido New Directions, todos, excepto Jesse han pertenecido a otro Club de William McKinley High School. Cabe mencionar, que en su primer año, antes de que se formara New Directions, Rachel estaba inscrita en todos los clubes de la escuela, como se mostró en "Mattress". Además, de todos los miembros estables que ha tenido New Directions, todos, excepto Jesse, y Sugar, han pertenecido a las Porristas o al Equipo de Fútbol. Únicamente Mercedes y Kurt han estado en ambos. **Equipo de Porristas: Quinn, Santana, Brittany, Mercedes, Kurt (En una ocasión en " ", Mercedes, Kurt y Lauren audicionaron para las Cheerios, pero no entraron. Además en "Audition", Finn también audicionó y tampoco entró), Blaine y Tina ingresaron en Swan Song. **Equipo de Fútbol: Finn, Puck, Matt, Mike, Sam, Artie, Kurt, Rory, Mercedes, Rachel, Tina, Lauren. **Equipo de Baloncesto: Finn y Puck se les ve practicandolo en "Audition", y Jake y Ryder ingresaron en el equipo en "Swan Song". **Equipo de Nado Sincronizado: Sam (En una ocasión en " ", New Directions colaboró con el Equipo de Nado Sincronizado para presentar la propuesta de matrimonio de Will a Emma). **Equipo de Decatlón Académico: Artie, Brittany, Tina, Mike. **Club del Celibato: Quinn, Santana, Brittany, Rachel, Lauren, Finn, Puck, Matt, Mike, Artie, Santana, Sam. **Club de Audiovisual: Lauren, Artie. **Escuadrón de Dios: Mercedes, Quinn, Joe y Sam **The Troubletones: Mercedes, Santana, Brittany, Sugar. (En una ocasión en " ", Quinn intentó entrar pero no lo logró). *La mayoría de los miembros pueden tocar un instrumento musical, aunque la mayoría de las veces la banda escolar y Brad son quienes acompañan al coro en sus ensayos. **'Guitarra': Will, Artie, Puck, Sam, Finn y Joe. **'Piano': Kurt, Tina, Blaine, Quinn, Puck. **'Batería': Finn. **'Armónica': Blaine y Rachel **'Ukulele': Will. *Con excepción de Rory, ninguno de los miembros de New Directions es virgen. Mercedes Jones no lo es, ya que al cantar Summer Nights con Sam Evans, ambos admiten haber tenido su primera vez en el verano. Sólo se desconoce si Sugar Motta lo es, aunque es bien sabido que los ex-miembros Jesse St. James y Lauren Zizes no lo son. *Todos los miembros estables del segundo año de New Directions, se vieron ebrios en "Blame it on the Alcohol", excepto por Kurt, Finn. Sin embargo, Kurt se había visto ebrio anteriormente en "The Rhodes Not Taken", haciendo de Finn, Rory, Sugar y Joe los únicos miembros de New Directions que nunca se les ha visto ebrios. Cabe notar que a los únicos a los que se los ha visto ebrio dos veces es a Blaine y a Quinn. *En las competencias, sus resultados han coincidido con su elección de presentación. **Las cuatro veces en que presentaron un solo de Rachel, ganaron. **Todas las veces que presentan un dueto, perdieron. Quinn y Sam hicieron un dueto y como resultado empataron, y las dos veces que hicieron un dueto de Finn y Rachel perdieron. *Las seccionales siempre han sido con 12 miembros, y las regionales hasta ahora también lo han sido (por excepcion de las del 2012 que concursaron con 15 miembros mas las Troubletones) y las nacionales que en las del 2011 concursaron con 13 miembros y en el 2012 con 16 miembros más la troubletones. *Finn y Mercedes han sido los únicos en tener solos todos los años en la competencia de Mash-up. *En la tercera temporada es la primera vez que New Directions logra llevar a cabo el musical escolar en público,luego en la cuarta temporada tambien lo logran. *Santana es la unica graduada que a participado en todos los musicales. *Siempre que en el decorado de escenario hay una araña, New Directions gana la competencia (excepto en las nacionales 2011). *Tina y Artie podrían tomar los puestos de capitanes de New Directions (hasta ahora ocupados por Rachel y Finn) en la cuarta temporada, puesto que son, de los 5 miembros originales del coro (Rachel, Mercedes, Kurt, Artie y Tina), los que todavía no se han graduado. Esto es solo una suposición ya que aún no se ha confirmado nada. *Wade, Marley, Jake, Rory, Joe y Sugar no han tenido solos en competencias. *No hay ninguna competencia en la que las mujeres no porten falda (vestido), nunca han competido con otro tipo de prenda. *En todas las temporadas hay una presentacion grupal en el auditorio donde todos visten de rojo: en la primera temporada Don't Stop Believin' (Pilot), en la segunda SING (Comeback), en la tercera We Are The Champions (Nationals) y en la cuarta Some Nights (Dynamic Duets). *En la primera temporada Quinn, Brittany, Tina, Mike y Matt fueron los unicos que no tuvieron solos en competencias; en la segunda temporada fueron Mercedes, Lauren, Mike, Puck y Kurt quienes no tuvieron solos (aunque Kurt tuvo un solo cantando con los Warblers); y en la tercera temporada solo Sugar, Joe y Rory quedaron sin solos en las competencias oficiales. *Los unicos alumnos que han tenido solos todos los años antes de graduarse y desde que ingresaron al club son: Santana, Rachel, Finn, Artie, Blaine y Sam. *Blaine seria el nuevo capitan ya que fue declarado la nueva rachel. Galería Anigif.jpg.gif 377px-Weareyoung.png 381px-ICantGlee.png LFNTGIF.png 321px-IMG 0208.PNG 275px-Main-glee-premiere.jpg 317px-Glee Lady Gaga Born This Way April27newsnea.jpg 310px-Ep 10 Welcome Christmas 3.jpg 322px-Ep 10 The Most Wonderful Day Of The Year 1.jpg 341px-Ep 9 dog days are over 11.jpg 310px-600px-Time of my life.jpg 332px-Ep 8 just the way you are 5.jpg 376px-Ep 8 marry you 12.jpg 369px-Ep 7 Singin' In The Rain-Umbrella 3.jpg 354px-Ep 7 forget you 6.jpg 310px-Ep 5 time warp 1.jpg 309px-Ep 3 one of us 2.jpg 307px-Ep 2 toxic 5.jpg 403px-Ep 1 empire state of mind 3.jpg 218px-Ep 22 To Sir With Love 5.jpg 321px-Na Na Na.jpg 379px-Ep 21 Give Up the Funk 2.jpg 318px-Ep 18 one 6.jpg 382px-Ep 17 ice ice baby 5.jpg 328px-Ep 16 home 5.jpg 540px-Ep 15 like a prayer 6.jpg 352px-Ep 14 hello goodbye 5.jpg 324px-Ep 13 My Life Would Suck Without You 1.jpg 335px-Ep 13 You Can't Always Get What You Want 1.jpg 379px-Ep 13 Don't Rain on My Parade 3.jpg 310px-Ep 12 jump 3.jpg 381px-Ep 11 true colors 1.jpg 343px-Ep 11 Hair - Crazy in Love 3.jpg 380px-Ep 10 lean on me 5.jpg 380px-Ep 7 Ride Wit Me 1.jpg 312px-KeepHoldingOn.png 311px-SomebodyToLove.png 383px-Ep 5 Last Name 1.jpg 245px-Ep 2 push it.jpg 375px-Ep 2 Le Freak 3.jpg 309px-Pilot Glee.PNG 321px-Ep 0 that's the way, i like it 2.jpg 372px-Ep 1 Sit Down, You're Rockin' the Boat 2.jpg Light up the world.jpg 214px-Ep_12_smile_(chaplin).jpg 309px-Ep_11_Thriller_-_Heads_Will_Roll7.jpg 371px-Ep_9_Proud_Mary_1.jpg 381px-Originalrecap.jpg vlcsnap-2012-03-06-00h15m09s212.png vlcsnap-2012-02-22-17h49m56s68.png vlcsnap-2012-03-06-03h10m47s133.png vlcsnap-2012-03-06-03h11m31s49.png 404278_322586104454808_180301848683235_905366_1699224034_n.jpg 430879_322586217788130_180301848683235_905370_993689021_n.jpg vlcsnap-2012-02-22-17h54m50s196.png vlcsnap-2012-02-28-03h22m15s24.png nd.jpg|linktext=New Directions Glee (2).jpg 442px-Bornthiswaay.jpg gleeeee.jpg Glee 285.jpg glee ppost.jpg glee-1.jpg glee-2.jpg glee-t1.jpg 534330 315422308537897 188823254531137 716020 1319310651 n.jpg 577496 315426308537497 765774320 n.jpg slushie.gif GLEE Ep301-Sc40 039F-1- 1.jpg Glee-S4-Makeover-01-600x415.jpg Audición de Tina.jpg Audición de Kurt.jpg Audicion de Mercedes.jpg Glee-hold-on-to-sixteen.jpg I kissed a girl.jpg 04x06 The Scientist.png 04x05 Mine.png 04x04 Don't Speak.png 04x03 Teenage Dream.png 04x02 Give Your Heart A Brake.png 04x01 Barely Breathing.png Glee-S3E5.jpg Pot o' Gold.jpg anigif.jpg.gif Glee3-asianf-640x640-008.jpg Glease.png 452.jpg 645.jpg 746.jpg 945.jpg 73711_403317029759110_1517708107_n.jpg 314178_324234261028431_110437928_n.jpg S3E10_We_Found_Love1.jpg Tumblr_l2qkyiFlAg1qasf6551o1_500_large.jpg 537107_199632370161281_1257755464_n.jpg Videos (Primer Numero Grupal de cada temporada) thumb|left|300px|New Directions Primera Temporadathumb|right|300px|New Directions Segunda Temporadathumb|left|300px|New Directions Tercera Temporada thumb|right|300px|New Directions Cuarta Temporada Categoría:Agrupaciones Categoría:Coros Categoría:Clubs del McKinley High Categoría:Chicos de New Directions Categoría:Chicas de New Directions